


Buscuit, Football, Mailroom

by That Little Quiet Mollcroft Geek (shnuffeluv)



Series: "Prompt But Slow"'s [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Betting, F/M, Fluff, Football, Silly, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/That%20Little%20Quiet%20Mollcroft%20Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Molly make a bet over a football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buscuit, Football, Mailroom

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> biscuit, football and mailroom
> 
> sent in by princess_lollipop
> 
> Hey...I need to get back into the Mollcroft groove, even though I lost some of my files on a dead USB as well as some other work and it could take upwards of $100 to bring it back...I have to get used to writing these again, lost files or no, so I decided to have some lighthearted fluff.

Mycroft carefully balanced a football on his head as he picked up his mail that day from the mailroom. He walked into his office, where Anthea raised her eyebrows at him. “Dare I ask?” she said wrily.

“Molly bet that I couldn’t keep a football balanced on my head for 4 hours straight at work,” Mycroft explained.

“Right. And you’re getting…?”

“A biscuit,” Mycroft supplied.

Anthea put a hand to her forehead. “Is there anything you won’t do for your girlfriend?”

Mycroft thought about it for a solid 10 seconds. “No.”

“Right. The first chance I get, I’ll be separating you two.”

Mycroft laughed. “Good luck.”

Once in his office he turned on Skype and called Molly. “3 hours 40 minutes to go love,” he teased.

Molly pulled a face at him. “Good luck. I hear you have a meeting with some people from Parliament today, I’m sure it’ll go over great with them, especially when you have to go through low doorways.”

“I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it,” Mycroft dismissed.

Molly grinned. “I love you.”

Mycroft smirked. “I know.”

After a slew of shouting from Molly’s end, Mycroft said, “I’ll keep this open so you know I’m not cheating. I love you too.”

Molly huffed an indignant, “Yeah, you better,” before Mycroft muted her end and got to finishing paperwork.

Long story short, he got the biscuit.


End file.
